


All She Surveys

by tinx_r



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Neverland, most children never grow up but occasionally some do - it depends on what one wants. Peter, the Lost Boys, and the two Darling boys wanted to stay children forever – and so they did. But, Wendy wanted to be a mother and Tiger Lily burns to be a leader. And so they grew into those roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All She Surveys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolder/gifts).



> The summary is also the prompt. Thank you :)

The stars shone bright tonight, peeking in the window Wendy had so painstakingly fitted into the wall of the cave they shared. It kept out the draft, she said -- so important for the children.

Tiger Lily privately thought she had never seen children less in need of protection from a draft, but she held her tongue, and handed over the moss-and-lime glass putty. A hardened warrior now, she knew better than most how to pick her battles. 

Rival tribes feared her name. Hook had been gone a score of years, and would never return. Even old Tick-Tock curtsied when she chose to walk the beach.

But Wendy was another matter.

One of the stars in the window shot sideways, zipped around in a circle then resumed its place. With a soft chuckle, Tiger Lily reached out and laid a caressing hand on Wendy's shoulder. "He's home, honey. Stop worrying."

"I wasn't worrying." Wendy folded her dried-leaf notebook closed and blew out her candle, nonetheless. She looked past Tiger Lily and smiled as the window creaked open. A slim shadow appeared through the crack. "I see you, Peter."

With a joyful giggle, a small boy in green scampered past the bed and raced up the ladder to the children's sleeping loft. Wendy lay down with a contented sigh, and turned to Tiger Lily. "I know he can take care of himself," she murmured, "and Tinkerbell wouldn't let anything happen to him. But he's so little…"

Tiger Lily chose not to mention that Peter, like John and little Michael, might still look like children and act like children but were in fact nothing more than irresponsible _boys_ who had chosen never to grow up. Luckily for her, Wendy had not been likewise afflicted.

"Now the kids are home, we can relax," Tiger Lily murmured instead, and pulled Wendy close. Wendy's mouth came up, willing and ready for the kiss, her body soft and pliant in Tiger Lily's arms.

Tiger Lily held her woman, drinking her in. She was the leader of all she surveyed, yet Wendy commanded her with a look, a word -- a power Wendy did not know she had. Tiger Lily sighed deeply and took another kiss. "Did I ever tell you how glad I am you chose to grow up?"

"But there was never any choice." Wendy looked up, smiling. "How else would I be able to grow old with you?"


End file.
